


First Fic Rewrite

by Princesslego995



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Do I still not know how to write?, LET'S FIND OUT, Nightmares, Rewrite, big sis Sharonne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: Is this normal? Do people usually get a sudden urge to rewrite their first fanfic? No? Just me? Okay then.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	First Fic Rewrite

It was the middle of the night in the Ryan household. Most of them were sound asleep, except for the oldest daughter and only son, Sharonne and Aran Ryan.

"Hey sis," Aran spoke up all of a sudden. "Wanna binge watch the Final Destination movies?" Sharonne looked at him in pure confusion.

"Why though?" She asked. "You and I both know you can't handle horror movies."

"Can too!" Aran replied, almost like a child. "Unless you're chicken!" Scratch that. EXACTLY like a child.

"What are you, twelve?" Sharonne replied. "Fine, but I'll be dropping the biggest 'I told you so' on you." She said, getting up to grab the DVDs.

~~short timeskip brought to you by a sleepy clown~~

"You're absolutely certain?" Sharonne asked, covering up her worry with sarcasm.

"Yep!" Aran replied, albeit already shaking. The siblings weren't even an hour into the first movie before Aran screamed.

"I told you so." Sharonne said with a small smirk, not once breaking her attention from the screen. Aran just crossed his arms and pouted like a child as his older sister tried to contain her laughter.

The two were about halfway through the third movie before Sharonne noticed how quiet it was. Looking to her side, she saw Aran sound asleep on the other end of the couch, looking like he would fall off at any second. Sharonne said nothing, but only turned down the TV before doing a double take.

Aran was sucking his thumb.

Usually, Sharonne would've thought nothing of it, but she knew her brother like the back of her hand. If he was sucking his thumb, he was having a nightmare.

Wanting her younger brother to snap back to reality, but knowing damn better than to wake him, she turned off the TV and rubbed cricles into Aran's back and whispered comforting phrases. The kinds that would keep a kid safe from the Boogeyman.

Sharonne was honestly getting a little worried before she felt her brother shoot up like a rocket, breathing heavy and fast. Was he.....was he crying?

"Hey, are you alright?" Sharonne asked quietly. The only response she got was Aran crying into her chest, the hardest she had ever seen or heard him cry.

"I don't want you to die..." He managed to say through choked sobs. Sharonne instantly hugged him tight, allowing him to breathe.

"It's alright Aran. We're all very healthy and the twins have us to protect them, so this family is sticking together for years to come. And the Grim Reaper can go eat a dick if he tries to do anything about it." Sharonne reassured her brother, smiling a little when she saw that her last comment got a small chuckle out of him.

A few minutes of silence passed, the siblings not saying a word. It was moments like these where Sharonne felt like a good older sister. Moments where she was able to tease her siblings but also comfort them when they needed it.

"Still awake down there, Lucky Seven?" Sharonne half-joked, looking down, she saw that Aran actually had fallen back asleep, but looking more peaceful than earlier, his thumbs nowhere near his mouth.

Sharonne smiled before laying her brother down and pulling out her phone and looking at her brother one last time.

"Sweet dreams, little bro."


End file.
